Patricia Williamson
Patricia Williamson is a main character in House of Anubis. She is introduced at the beginning of the series as the best friend of Joy Mercer, who has mysteriously gone missing. She initially resents Nina Martin, because she believes Nina is involved in Joy's disappearance. Patricia soon accepts that Nina is not involved, apologizes to her, and the two become good friends. She eventually becomes a member of Sibuna, alongside Nina and three other students. They work together to solve the mystery behind Joy's disappearance. In the second season, she shares a passionate kiss with Eddie Miller and the two begin dating. Patricia Williamson is portrayed by Jade Ramsey. View the Patricia Williamson Gallery. About Patricia is a resident of Anubis House. She is best friends with Joy Mercer, who suddenly disappears as soon as Nina Martin arrives at the school. Patricia is very cold and hostile toward Nina because she believes Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. She gets upset with the other students for becoming friends with Nina because she feels betrayed. She initially shared a room with Joy, but she shares with Nina after she moves in. At the beginning of the series, Patricia constantly puts Nina down because she's determined to find out what happened to Joy. The other students suggest that she is crazy and delusional because of her obsession. Patricia begins to believe they are right after she experiences weird dreams and strange visions. It is difficult for her to trust others, especially after Jason Winkler betrays her. However, she soon learns to trust in Nina and the Sibuna members. Appearance and personality Appearance wise, Patricia is what many people would call an attractive girl. She has noticeable pale skin; long auburn hair, green-blue eyes and really marked cheekbones. We also should mention that she changes her looks frequently. She dyed her hair 3 times on the show, and she also started to wear it in a "girlier" way, as seasons passed. Personality wise, Patricia is pretty complex. At first sight, she tends to appear as sarcastic, intimidating, bitter and tough, mostly in a "mess with me and you're dead" way. But when it comes to her friends, she's just scared of losing them, really protective and extremely loyal. It is proven that she can do some really bad moves with a good purpose, a clear example of that is when Patricia ostracizes Nina in order to know about Joy's disappearance. Thing is, Patricia would have done all of those bad things to anyone who tried to do something bad to her friend (s). She is also very jealous, and leaves that pretty clear when someone, somehow stands between her and her friends, or boyfriend (Eddie). Relationships 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown-present ; Best Friends) ' She was best friends with Joy and she seemed very close to her. She also took a picture of Joy falling onto Fabian. They were planning a "BFF Box Set Marathon" the night Joy disappeared. They were also sitting next to one another during class. When Joy disappeared, Patricia was the most worried about her and she has been trying to find out what happened to Joy. The two also started to contact each other in secrecy, and Fabian was really the only one who knew about it. Later on, they made a plan to switch the puzzle pieces. In the finale, the two were very excited to see each other because they ran up to one another and hugged each other tightly.In season 2 Joy started becoming very jealous of Fabina. In result Patricia's and Joy's friendship started having trouble. In House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls Joy told Patricia that she didn't need her anymore, signaling the end of their friendship. In House of Strategy / House of Memory, Joy and Patricia become best friends again when Joy agrees to help Sibuna save Nina. In House of History / House of Eclipse, it is discovered that Joy and Patricia, along with Alfie and Jerome, are the descendants of the people Robert Frobisher-Smythe went on his expedition party with and they are necessary to wake him up. Joy doesn't listen to Patricia about Frobisher and she ends up learning, that Patricia was telling the truth. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Patricia makes up a story to show Joy that there wasn't really anything going on. The two, along with Mara, formed the Anubis Sisterhood.You can notice that the Joytricia friendship changed a lot in season 3,Joy became closer to Mara and Patricia was on her own,but then KT and Patricia became friends because of Sibuna. (See Joytricia) Patricia and Joy still remain best friends but grow apart. 'Eddie Miller (2012-present; Former Rival; First Kiss, Boyfriend) In House of Who? / House of Frauds, the new American bad-boy Edison "Eddie" Miller arrives at Anubis House and he becomes Patricia's rival. Eddie and Patricia are in the kind of I-hate-you-but-I-love-you relationship. From the very moment Patricia first met Eddie, Patricia seemed to be irritated with his disrespectful ways as Eddie seemed to be irritated with her hotheadedness. Always happy at the sight of each other's misery and enjoying irritating one another, these two also seem to have a bit of a connection. In the episode House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, they almost kiss and Patricia admits to Joy that she really likes Eddie and thinks he is cute. In the episode House of Silence / House of Warnings, Eddie and Patricia share a passionate kiss, which she later admits was her first kiss. In House of Reflectors / House of Illusions, Patricia takes Eddie on his first Sibuna mission, although he doesn't understand what he's doing. Patricia fakes a trust test to get Eddie to hold a reflector in order to pass to the next task. After a long time of mistreatment, Patricia starts to act nicer to Eddie in House of Phantoms / House of Surrender. They broke up before the start of Season 3. In House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs and House of Revelations / House of Questions, Patricia makes nasty comments about KT and Eddie being a couple. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia talks to KT about her feelings and she admits that she still likes Eddie. She tells KT not to tell Eddie that she still likes him, but she still wants to know if he likes her back. When KT talks to Eddie, he says that he just wants to be friends, although it's more likely that he was talking about KT rather than Patricia. In House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows, Eddie kisses Patricia after confusion about each other setting the other person up on their "meeting". In House of Enemies / House of Surprise, Patricia gets angry when Eddie receives a fake love letter that Ms. Denby wrote. She also gets angry when Eddie tells Benji that she is just his friend. Later, they make up and they kiss again. Eddie found out that Patricia is a sinner, but he hasn't broken up with her because he loves her and he knows that she is being controlled by Ammut. Eddie and Patricia kiss inHouse of Hog / House of Defeat . Also in the season 3 finale House of Ammut / House of Heroes Eddie tells Patricia that he always have and always will want to be with her, they kiss as the fireworks start. In The Touchstone of Ra, Patricia tells Eddie that she thinks he is a hero, even though he doesn't have his Osirian powers any more after this Patricia asks Eddie to dance convincing him by pretending to spill his drink on him so he accepts and they walk towards the dance floor. (See Peddie) 'Nina Martin' (2011-present ; Best Friends, Former Frenemies) Nina was Patricia's roommate in the first and second episodes. At first, Patricia hated her because she thought that Nina was the reason that her old roommate, Joy, had disappeared. She made Nina do a fake initiation and then locked her into the attic. When Nina completed the fake initiation, Patricia became annoyed and started to avoid her. After her search for Joy and Nina's search for the treasure crossed paths, she soon realized that Nina probably had nothing to do with Joy's disappearance and it was a coincidence. They are now close friends. She also defended her from Joy, during the article conflict. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Patricia is worried when she learns that Nina won't return. (See Patrina) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Close Friends, Roommates) Mara is one of Patricia's loyal friends. At first, Mara thinks Patricia's been taking this whole Joy is gone thing way to seriously, but eventually Mara lets it go. First rooming with Amber, Mara now is Patricia's new roommate. She does think its a little spooky Joy is gone especially since she disappeared the day Nina came, but other than that, Mara's accepted it. They are seen hanging out together a lot together and they share secrets. Patricia and Mara once had a fight because supposedly Patricia was "jealous." In addition, Mara was upset that Patricia's been hanging out with Sibuna and spending less time with her. Now, they are friends again. However, the two haven't been together as much since Mara started dating Mick again and Patricia was busy in the Sibuna Club. Their friendship may not survive due to the fact Mara and Eddie started their ghost hunt but then Mara and Jerome started dating at the end of series two so it seems that all will be fine between them. The two, along with Joy, formed the Anubis Sisterhood. However, after Sibuna started again the two began spending less time together again. (See Matricia) 'Amber Millington' (2006-Present; Close Friends) Amber and Patricia have known each other since they were 11 years old, as it was mentioned in House of Flames / House of Passages. She was Patricia's friend until Amber told Nina that Patricia tried to steal Nina's Eye of Horus locket. When Patricia found out, she dumped water over Amber's head. Soon after Patricia hated her for a while. She got even more angry at her when Amber and Nina became friends. Now after a while, they are back to being good friends when they joined Sibuna. Patricia mocks Amber often due to her being too "Amber-ish". In House of Pi / House of Mistrust and House of Trickery / House of Unity, Patricia worries about where Amber is when she disappears at the gatehouse. When she learns that Amber left for fashion school, she is worried. She blames KT for Amber's disappearance like she blamed Nina for Joy's, showing she might be just as close to Amber. She tells her goodbye later after she tells them what the adults are planning to do. (See Pamber) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Frenemies; Good Friends) She is friends with Jerome and he makes her laugh, too. She goes to him for help to try to contact Joy because she thinks Joy is dead. When Jerome asks Nina, Fabian, and Amber where Patricia is, Nina says: "She's visiting her boyfriend," with this Jerome responded with "Patricia has a boyfriend?" and walks off into the living room, saying "Poor guy...", Jerome has called her Trixie once, in the finale. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia asks Jerome out on a date in order to make Eddie jealous, but he already knows this and only agrees to it so he can prove a point to Mara. When Jerome got hurt during the dodgeball competition, Patricia gave him an ice-pack. The two never get along sometimes, but they still care for each other.(See Patrome) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) She thinks Alfie is goofy and he makes her laugh. He thinks she's crazy about Joy's disappearance. When Patricia runs out of class and Alfie finds her, Patricia sees a new side of Alfie. They agree to hang out with each other more often to try to avoid their nightmares. When Alfie becomes close to finding out about Sibuna, Patricia lied to him, making her feel guilty. Patricia invited Alfie to join Sibuna, which makes the two become closer friends. Alfie sometimes nicknames her Trixie, along with Jerome. Patricia is possibly the first person to see the soft side of Alfie. She also is, between all the girls, who gets less annoyed with Alfie's weirdness. Alfie once had a crush on Piper, but he thought he had a crush on Patricia because he didn't know Patricia had a twin. Alfie and Patricia, along with Joy and Jerome, are descendants of the people Robert Frobisher-Smythe went on his expedition party with and they are necessary for the ceremony to wake him up. In House of Signals / House of Captures, Patricia and Alfie are tricked into going to the gatehouse and they perform the ceremony with Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Miss Denby. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Alfie and Patricia chant in their sleep because their ancestors are working through them. Their chant turned out to be "follow the symbols," which Alfie and Patricia drew in art class in House of Possession / House of Greed. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia gets annoyed when Alfie starts to talk about zombies. Also Alfie and Patricia are often sent on Sibuna missions together. They have a sort of close brother-sister relationship as they can sometimes get annoyed with each other, but they get along great. (See Palfie) 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-present; Best Friends) Fabian is Patricia's friend and based on what was given in the first episode, it looked like he, Patricia, and Joy were close friends with each other. She might have feelings for him because of signs of jealousy towards him and Nina. However, it may just be from her disapproval of him hanging out with Nina all the time. Once she joined Sibuna the two became much closer again. She seemed happy for him and Nina at the end of the season. In Season 3, they start to get closer, in Sibuna and as sinners. Fabian went to Patricia to find out what happened to Nina. (See: Fabicia) 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Friends) Patricia is friends with Mick but doesn't fancy him. She says that he's a "heart-breaker." She was also quite angry with him when Mick insisted that Mara cheated on their Sports quiz. Patricia often gives Mara dating advice on Mick. Other than that, they don't talk to each other that much. In House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye when Mick left for Australia, she was among the others who bid him goodbye and she was one of two people who escorted him to his taxi when he left, along with Joy. (See Micktricia). Jason Winkler (2011-present; "Frenemies") Early in the Season 1, Jason promised he would help Patricia find Joy. He is the only one that believes her. He then went to confront Victor about the school photo and why Joy is in one of copy but not the other. However, he comes out of Victor's office as a different man. He had then joined the secret society that most of the teachers that were in. When he tried to make an excuse why he went to the other side, Patricia ignored him. At the end of Season 1, Jason's reasons for abandoning his efforts to help Patricia were revealed: He was slowly dying of a degenerative disease and the Elixir was the only way he could live. It is unknown whether Patricia ever learned of this. (See Pason) KT Rush (2013-present; Ex-Roommates, Former Frenemies, Good Friends) KT came to Anubis House in House of Arrivals / House of Presents, definitely not in Patricia's best time. They had a pretty rocky start, since Patricia knew KT was involved in "Nina's letter" issue. In House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs, Patricia accused KT of trying to replace Nina and threw orange juice at her. KT didn't tolerate Patricia's harshness and threw porridge at her. Later, she regretted it and wanted to become Pat's friends, since the two became room-mates. Patricia kept suspecting of her for a while, and also being jealous of KT spending time with Eddie, her ex-boyfriend and still crush in House of Revelations / House of Questions. In part, due to that friendship, KT becomes a Sibuna in House of Trickery / House of Unity, and gets the chance to explain her mission, leading Patricia to start trusting her. They've really good friends, since they seem to have many things in common and understand each-other. However, once Patricia becomes the sinner she frames KT for everything and attempts to make her a sinner as well, causing them to become enemies again. In House of Ammut / House of Heroes, they became friends again when Patricia thanked KT for "looking after" Eddie when she was evil. (See Katricia) 'Piper Williamson' (Birth-present; Twin Sister) Piper is Patricia's twin. Piper said that she missed her sister and wanted to be with her in England which could be true or untrue. Piper and Patricia appear to have very opposite personalities where Piper is kind and dependent while Patricia is sassy and independent. Even their crushes are very different as Piper's is Alfie and Patricia's is Eddie. Patricia and Piper hugged each other before Piper left. Patricia found out about Piper and Eddie's kiss. Piper was jealous of Patricia because she was able to have fun while Patricia was jealous of Piper as she was really talented. It is possible that Piper grew up to be the favourite in the Williamson family. When Piper is leaving it is shown that they really love each other. In House of Signals / House of Captures, Caroline Denby takes a picture of the descendants and tells Patricia and the others she wants to sent it to their family, including Patricia's twin, Piper. When Patricia catches Eddie talking to Piper via video chat, Piper refuses to tell Patrica what the two were talking about, claiming that she doesn't want to ruin the surprise. (See Piptricia) 'Benji Reed' (2013-present; Good Friends) Patricia first met Benji when she was with Eddie, and quickly learned Eddie and Benji were arch-enemies. Despite this, she seems to like him and smiles when Benji picks up her books. Miss Denby purposely pairs Patricia and Benji in order to make Eddie jealous. He flirts with her during the partner game in class. In the trust exercises, Benji prevents Patricia from getting her outfit ruined by an ink spill. In House of Enemies / House of Surprise, Patricia attended the Isis House warm-up and she sliced oranges for Benji. Benji called her supportive and a good sport, to which she smiles at him- causing Eddie to become angry. In House of Winning / House of Moonlighting, Patricia tried to help Anubis House win the dodgeball tournament without putting Isis House down because Eddie didn't like Benji. When Eddie refused to shake Benji's hand on a truce, Patricia was mad, along with the other students and Mr. Sweet. When Benji said hi to Patricia, she smiled and said hi back. It is unknown whether Patrica said goodbye to Benji before he left or that she didn't know he left the school. (See Batricia) 'Willow Jenks' (2013-present; Friends) Despite their different personalities, Patricia and Willow seem to be on good terms. The first time they really interacted, Willow came to Patricia for help because Amber didn't accept her friend request, and Willow thought something was wrong. Patricia then called Amber to calm Willow down. Later, she congratulated Willow on hugging Victor and convinced Willow to switch rooms with her, because "Mara doesn't like hugs" (It was really to help Jerome). Their only negative interaction was when Patricia became a sinner, and Willow confronted her. Patricia called her a hippie and dumped the juice Willow was carrying over her head. By the end of the season they seem to be on good terms again. Although they are friends, Patricia can sometimes annoyed with her due to her bubbly & happy personality. (See Watricia) Sophia Danae (2013; Arch enemies) Patricia hates Sophia because she flirted with Eddie, who is her boyfriend (see Peddie). Patricia & Sophia met each other on The Touchstone of Ra. Patricia from the very start began hating Sophia because she saw Sophia flirting with Eddie when she slipped on Dexter's marshmallow frittata and Eddie cought her and Sophia said "Wow, thanks, you're my hero!". Patricia was planning to pour soda on Sophia at first, but Fabian took it from her. Patricia became really jealous when Cassie talked with Erin about Sophia flirting with Eddie, Patricia interrupted saying "That one is already taken. By me,". During the time of the movie, Patricia always thought that Sophia is the one who stole the Touchstone of Ra, meanwhile Eddie thought it was Dexter. (See Satricia) Cassie Tate (2013-present; Frenemies) Patricia disliked Cassie from the very start since they met each other, because Cassie was a newbie and took their rooms along with Erin & Sophia. Patricia started hating Cassie even more when Cassie spoken to Erin about Sophia hanging out with Eddie. (Patricia became jealous.) Patricia didn't trust any of the newbies at first. Later, it seems that Patricia stopped hating Cassie because she saved her from Ra's attack. (See Passie) Trivia *She has a tendency to paint her nails black, as seen many times in season 3. *She is the first member to join Sibuna aside from the founding members, Nina, Fabian and Amber. *She was kidnapped by Rufus Zeno (this is the time when Rufus is revealed to be an antagonist of the show). *She was the first person to aid Rufus in finding The Cup of Ankh, though she did so unknowingly. Jerome was the second, though he did so for money. She was also the first to be kidnapped by him, and Jerome was also the second, but he was kidnapped in the second season and Patricia was kidnapped in the first. *She and Amber have known each other since they were 11 years old. *She is one of the four girls Fabian was rumored to like, the others being Nina, Joy and Mara. *In Season 2, she is cursed along with Sibuna and must complete 7 tasks to un-curse themselves and save Nina's life and her own as well as the others. *She unwittingly gives relationship "advice" to Joy and Mara without realizing it. *Patricia admits in House of Help / House of Phobias that she has a fear of feet also known as Podophobia, but it is possible she might be over her fear. *She seems to wear 2 earrings in her right ear. *In House of Hacks / House of Stings, Patricia is blinded by the beacon of light in the tunnels because the amulet she had was a fake. *She has a twin sister named Piper, who in House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning, Eddie and Mr. Sweet mistake for Patricia. Her sister was seen again in Season 3, but only on video-chat. *In Het Huis of Anubis it was Mara Sabri (Mara Jaffray's counterpart) who had a twin sister named Yasmin Sabri. *Her kiss with Eddie Miller was her first kiss. *She is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode, however, she hasn't spoken in every single episode as she was a mute for a period of time in season 2. *Her nickname by most of her friends is Trixie. *She and Jerome are the only two characters known to have siblings. *Her Dutch counterpart in Het Huis Anubis is Patricia Soeters. *Her German counterpart in Das Haus Anubis is Luzy Schoppa. *Patricia is the only female character who appears in every episode of every season, since Nina (Nathalia Ramos) left after Season 2, Amber left later in Season 3; Mara and Joy missed some episodes; and KT and Willow Jenks are newcomers for Season 3 and Mara left after Season 3. *Patricia seems to dump something on every newcomer/person who messes up with her, and different things by season (Season 1: Water, on Nina and Amber; Season 2: Milk, on Eddie; Season 3: Orange Juice, on KT). She also threatened Jerome (with Milk) and dumped cranberry juice on Willow (evil Patricia). Also, in the Touchstone of Ra, she attempted to pour fizzy drink on Sophia Danae and lemon juice on Cassie Tate, but Fabian and KT stopped her. *Patricia's ID no. is 55G *She spent the summer with Eddie in America. *Some people believe she has become nicer in the second and third season than the first because she found the "love of her life", Eddie. *Patricia has proven to be very jealous. About friendships and romances. In the beginning of season 1, she was jealous of Nina for becoming close to Fabian, who stopped being her friend for being Nina's. Later, she grew jealous about Nina and Amber's friendship. In season 2, when Meddie had "its best times", she became very jealous and took every moment she had to spy on Eddie and Mara. And now, in season 3, KT's connection with Eddie is driving her insanely jealous, although she states she is not jealous in House of Possession / House of Greed. Also, in the Touchstone of Ra, she was jealous of Eddie and Sophia hanging out together. She also admitted to being jealous of Piper. *She broke up with Eddie in the summer in America before Season 3. *Patricia is arguably the most developed character in the show, since we got to know her since the very beginning and we could see how she was becoming more sociable. *Patricia seems to have sort of a love-hate relationship with all her friends, due to her stubborn personality which clashes with others. *Eddie, Fabian, and Alfie were rumored to have a crush on her. Also, Jerome was surprised (not in a good way) about Patricia "having a boyfriend". *She is the only girl known as a troublemaker. *She goes to the school on the same scholarship called the Candy Foundation Fund along with Alfie, Jerome, and Joy. *Her great-grandmother was part of KT's great-grandfather's (Robert Frobisher-Smythe) expedition, which makes her a descendant they need for the ceremony. *She didn't get along with American newcomers (Nina, Eddie, and KT) at first, but became great friends with them eventually. *Patricia hates tuna. *Patricia became the second sinner. *Patricia is somehow similar to Jade West from Victorious and Sam Puckett from iCarly but she's more like a combination of both of them. Patricia is slightly tomboyish (like Sam), but also with very feminine gothic looks (like Jade); has a twin sister who is the opposite of her whom she doesn't like (like Sam), and is very jealous when it comes to her boyfriend (like Jade). Patricia is very attractive to boys (boys like Robbie and Benji), but also can scare them, she said it herself (like Jade). Patricia's also very sarcastic at times (like both, Sam & Jade). *Patrica was the only one of the original five sinners that is a girl. *In the first 2 seasons Patricia had red straight hair, but in season 3 she has chestnut curly hair. It's possible that she had a makeover between season 2 and 3 *Her and her sister, Piper, are the only twin siblings known to the show. *Patricia has had four roommates, Joy, Nina, Mara, and KT, but is currently rooming with KT. *She had an imaginary dog named "Sniffles", which Joy knew about. *In Season 3 Movie, she tried on a girly (pink and lace) dress on for the first time, due to Sophia asking if Eddie will like it if SHE wore it. *Also in the Season 3 Movie, she was one of the group who was supposed to turn into a statue if the sacrifice was made. * Patricia is one of the main 'House of Anubis' characters with the biggest number of fans. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Females Category:Members of Sibuna Category:House of Anubis